Maka and the PussyCats?
by GoldenHeart333
Summary: Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz are in the band "Maka and the Pussycats"  haha from Josie and the pussycats :D  and are popular stars. What will happen when she meets two boys from her past and their in their own band also? Read to find out! MakaxSoul MakaxKid
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"C'mon Maka get up! Today is a big big day!" My friend said, her voice ringing in my ears.

"Five more minutes Liz, please?" I grumbled, my voice muffled from the pillow I rested on.

"Haha, yeah right, Tsubaki and I still haven't come up with a costume for you yet." She said, pushing me off the hot pink bed.

"What the hell Liz?" I said, pouting in in my black tank top with gray sweats.

"How Ironic..." A shy voice said in the background. Liz and I turned to Tsubaki with questioned glances.

"OH, I'm sorry, its just the song that were doing is called what the hell." She said, hands in front of her. Liz started to laugh, "Come on Hun, lets get you changed," she said, pulling me off the studio floor and pushing me into the bathroom. I looked around. oh well, now that I'm up I'll just take a shower and get ready. We all had our own rooms and our own bathroom. But we were big stars, well uprising stars. We were still working on the _big_ part.

I turned on the tap, listening to the sound of the water as I undressed. I guess Liz put my outfit on my bed after I left like she always does. I climbed into the now sizzling shower and yelped as the hot water felt like knifes piercing my back. I soon got use to it and 15 minutes later climbed out feeling relieved and refreshed. I wrapped the white towel around me and went back to my room to get dressed.

**Tsubaki POV**

When is she gonna finish? I said, twirling my long black hair that was strung up in a high ponytail. Everyone had already changed into their costumes. Our band name was Maka and the pussycats. **(A/C Haha from Josie and the pussycats!)**

I was wearing a sky blue tank-top that had a skull in the middle of it, black skinny jeans with a sky blue belt, sky blue converse that had a star on the outside, sky blue and black bracelets, and sky blue cat ears with a sky blue cat tail. Liz had on a red tank top with a skull on it, black skinny jeans with a red belt, red converse, red and black bracelets, and red cat ears with a red cat tail.

Now patty, which was Liz's sister was a whole other story. She had on a lime green tank top on with a giraffe on it, orange skinny jeans with a black belt (literary!), black converse, all the colors of the rainbow bracelets on her, and lime green bunny ears with a lime green bunny tail on.

"Patty! What are you wearing?" Her sister scolded, clearly disgusted with the outfit that she had on. I wasn't surprised I thought as I sat in the comfy armchair, legs crossed and hands on my lap. Liz and I were the clothes "directors" as she would call it and every-time Liz made Patty wear something, Patty would always go her own way. I mean it was cute and I had no problem with it but Liz always got pissed off.

The real problem though was Maka. She always took an eternity to get ready, because she had to make sure that she looked good in her outfit. And once she comes out she looks perfect but we barley have enough time to get to the concerts and practice the song one more time before we got on stage.

"Okay guys, I'm ready!" A voice said from behind the door. I heard it open and looked at Maka. Liz and Patty also stopped their bickering. Maka looked stunning. She had on a hot pink tank top on with a skull in the middle, a black and hot pick skirt on that went to the middle of her thighs, black converse boots which went just below her knees so you could see the hot pink knee socks she had on, and one lacey glove that almost went to her right elbow. She had no cat ears or tail on, and of course Liz caught on quickly.

Liz stopped messing with Patty, ran past Maka to go search her room for the missing accessories. I just shook my head. This happened all the time too. Maka would purposely hide the cat ears and tail, simply stating that it was TOO cute. She also had a rough time with the skirt as well, this time stating that it was to "high".

Liz came back, hot pink cat ears and tail in hand. Her head looked like it was about to explode. It was quite a funny scene.

**Maka POV**

"Stop it Liz! I don't want to put them on!" I yelled, trying to push the fuming Liz away with my hands that had black nail polish on. I then saw Patty walk towards her drum set and started to bash it with the stuffed giraffe she had in her hands. Tsubaki then got up and started to try and stop Patty because she was making way too much noise. Everything was pretty much chaotic until we heard the main studio doors open. We froze in our places, Liz had one arm over my head trying to put the ears on me, she had already succeeded in the tail how, I don't know.

Patty had the giraffe up in the air frozen, for she was about to hit the drums again with it. Tsubaki had two hands out facing patty, attempting to stop her by trying to calm her down. Too bad that doesn't work though...

We then looked back to our manager, whose eyes where unseen by the circular glasses he was wearing.

"Everyone calm down," Stein said, and a chill ran up my spine. I think I heard Liz shiver from above, and it wasn't from the air.

"Maka, get those cat ears on you NOW. Patty, put that damn giraffe down and just go stand in front of your door. Liz, get off of Maka and get the guitar from your room. And Tsubaki, well, I guess just go back to what you were doing. We meet outside in ten." He said and shut the door.

We all let out the breath that we were holding in.

"Man, that was scary!" Liz said, as she got off of me, handing me the ears. I put them on and headed to my room to get my guitar. I was the singer and the back-up guitarist. Tsubaki was the shy but dangerous bassist, Liz was the rockin' out lead guitarist, and Patty was the cute n' crazy drummer. But more on the crazy side...

I came back out of my room that had a golden star hung on the door. I decided it was time to leave and swung the hot pink and black guitar on my back. I put in my headphones that had a skull on it and headed out the door, with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here is chapter two of Maka and the PussyCats! Sorry it took so long to update. I know its only been a week but still.**

**Maka: Also this is a short chapter because KakuSaku Chan couldn't think strait.**

** Me: *mumbles* probably because of all the MakaChops recently...**

**Maka: What did you just say? That was in your other story! BAKA!**

**Me: *sigh* Please read :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

"Are we there yet?" Patty cheerfully said, for what seemed like the 100th time. Liz had already had a tick mark on her forehead and now appeared a second one. No one dared to make her have a third one, for we all experienced that once about 4 months ago, when the band first started.

Patty looked at her sister that now had 2 tick marks on her forehead. Patty immediately shut up**.** I quietly laughed at the two sisters and how their personalities were like polar opposites. The bus had come to a stop and Stein turned to us.

"Okay girls, were here," He said, I was unable to read his facial expression.

We all got out and went inside the stadium. It was probably a site to see. I was fidgeting with my skirt, trying to push it down, Liz was glaring at me saying "No you can't do that, it doesn't work that way!", Patty was skipping around us again and again, her giraffe sticker-ed drumsticks in hand, and Tsubaki was trying to get us to all quiet down.

We stopped when we got to the curtain. I nervously opened it to take a peak at our audience. I stadium was filled! There was at least 700 people there, if not more. We usually didn't get a crowd this big, why start mow? I wondered, looking around. I looked at the stage and it was a bit fancier then the ones we were use to. It had a cat walk and everything! I saw that Patty's drums were already set on stage, and so were the three mic's that Tsubaki Liz and I would use.

I discreetly closed the curtain again, so no one in the audience would notice and told what I just saw to the girls.

"Really, that big?" Tsubaki replied, also taking a peek. When she saw them, she nearly had a mini heart attack.

"Hey ladies, what's with the nervous faces?" A voice said, I looked away from Tsubaki, laughing inside my head. I turned around to find five boys, apparently amused. The one who had spoken had spiky silver hair, glistening in the indoor lights from all the gel. He had a black band, making it a bit more tidy, not that it made a difference. He had on a black muscle shirt, blue baggy jeans, black boots, and what seemed like hundreds of bracelets on his right arm.

"Soul...your...bracelets...aren't...SYMMETRICAL!YOU FILTHY PIECE OF ASYMMETRICAL TRASH!"

I looked at the black haired boy that had yelled at his partner. He had on a white shirt, hidden from a black collared over-shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wore black skateboard shoes. He had on blue jeans, not baggy but I could still see the top part of his black boxers sticking out. I blushed and looked at his face. He was quite handsome and had golden eyes which sparkled with a smirk spreading across his mouth. Did he see me blush? Oh no! I was still blushing!

I turned away to look at the other three boys. One was blonde, he was wearing a white shirt with three skulls going down the side, plaid red pants that went down to his ankles, and blue slipper shoes on. He seemed to be the _type_ Liz was into...

I moved on to another boy who had a hand holding his others upper forearm, looking kinda insecure. His violet eyes were quickly scanning the room, darting from left to right, left to right never making eye contact. He had on a tight purple shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple skateboard shoes on also.

I finally looked at the third boy, who had been standing on an amp the whole time. His blue hair resembled a star, his grin resembled a moron. I laughed at my little side-note. He had on a blue muscle shirt, without the sleeves, baggy blue jeans, and white basketball shoes on. How they were spotless I would never know.

"_First up is Maka and the Pussycats"_ I heard the announcer say. I jumped. My eyes had traveled back to the black haired boy with three stripes around half of his head without my consent.

"Well, that's us girls," I said, turning around to find that the rest of my band was staring at me. I looked back at the boys.

"Good luck," The one with the silver hair and crimson red eyes said.

"Yeah, good luck." Said the rest of the boys, giving us high fives of encouragement. Did they even know us? I asked myself, before walking up on stage, tuning my guitar to face the crowd.

**Me: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! I hope you guys liked it :)**

**Maka: Next time I get to sing...In front of a...huge crowd...in skirt...*passes out***

**Tsubaki: Um, Maka, are you okay?  
><strong>

**Liz: *evil smirk***

**Patty: Crayons are the best! *Draws a "giraffe" with multiple crayons"**

**Liz and Tsubaki: *sweatdrop***

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE! .**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

There were so many _people_! I stood in front of the 700 something people, looking back at my band-mates.

Tsubaki was tuning her bass, focusing on getting it perfect. Liz was on her guitar, smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up, and Patty...well she was staring off into space. That was my signal that she was ready. She looked at me and I nodded. I turned back around and heard her say _1, 2, 1 2 3 4!_

**Death the Kid POV**

I saw the perfectly symmetrical blonde turn around after she got a thumbs up from the guitarist. I heard her breath into the mic...

**You say that I'm messing with your head**

**All 'cause I was making out with your friend**

**Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong**

**I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun**

She looked like a whole other person. I saw her coming up with her band, trying to pull her skirt down so it wouldn't show anything but now she had picked up the cordless mic from the stand and started to walk out to the catwalk. It was Ironic really, for she was wearing hot pink cat ears and tail. _Cute..._

**You're on your knees**

**Begging, "Please**

**Stay with me"**

**But honestly**

**I just need to be**

**A little crazy**

She had nearly gotten to the end of the cat walk, apparently proud of herself, a small smile appearing on her face. She wasn't wearing too much make-up. I could tell that she wore a bit of eyeliner and mascara, along with sparkly pink lip-gloss. Absolutely PERFECT!

**All my life I've been good,**

**But now...**

**I'm thinking, "what the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I don't really care about...**

The girl bent down to high-five the now crazy fans. She looked really professional. I could see her mini skirt lift up just a little bit, but she honestly didn't care any more. She was off in her own little world.

**If you love me**

**If you hate me**

**You can't save me**

**Baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good**

**But now...**

**What the hell?**

** What?**

**What?**

**What?**

**What the hell?**

I can honesty say I've never seen a girl band this good. Well pretty much any band. I looked over at my band-mate Soul who had has mouth hanging open, just barely showing his shark-like teeth.

**So what if I go out on a million dates?**

**You never call or listen to me anyway**

**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**

**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**

She got up from the raging crowd and ran back to the stage. She went over to the guitarist and shared the mic.

**You're on your knees**

**Begging, "Please**

**Stay with me"**

**But honestly**

**I just need to be**

**A little crazy**

**All my life I've been good,**

**But now...**

**I'm thinking, "What the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I don't really care about...**

The girl then went to the edge of the stage and jumped up and down to get the crowd pumped up. She really didn't need to for the wild crowd couldn't possibly get any louder...but I was wrong.

**If you love me**

**If you hate me**

**You can't save me**

**Baby, baby**

**All my life I've been good**

**But now...**

**What the hell?**

She went back to the safety spot in front of her friends.

**La, la, la, la, la, la**

**Whoa, whoa**

**La, la, la, la, la, la**

**Whoa, whoa**

I looked back at the rest of my band, who probably had the same expression that I had on my face. BlackStar had gotten of his amp and gawked at the other band. I turned around to watch the rest of their performance.

**You say that I'm messing with your head**

**Boy, I like messing in your bed**

**Yeah, I am messing with your head when**

**I'm messing with you in bed**

**All my life I've been good,**

**But now...**

**I'm thinking, "What the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I don't really care about**

**All my life I've been good,**

**But now...**

**I'm thinking, "What the hell?"**

**All I want is to mess around**

**And I don't really care about...**

She went back to her guitarist but couldn't finish the song.

**Maka POV**

"Liz, what are you-" I couldn't finished because she had pushed my off stage, smirking the whole time. Was this for not wearing my cat ears earlier? I was being lifted by my new-found fans, surfing above them. This was actually kinda fun, but at the same time uncomfortable because some fans were grabbing my clothing, each trying to get a piece for themselves. I could hear Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty finish the song while I was stuck making my way to the back of the stadium.

**If you love me**

**If you hate me**

**You can't save me**

**Baby, baby**

**(If you love me)**

**All my life I've been good**

**But now...**

**What the hell?**

**La, la, la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la, la, la **

I was going to _kill_ her when I got back to the bus.

I landed on my feet and _ran._ As the song finished I could feel hoards of people chasing after me. I already knew that most of my clothes were already in possession of some of the fans, but I didn't stop to check how much.

I turned the corner and felt a pair of hands grab me. I tried to scream but they covered my mouth as well. I heard a door close and I was put on a couch.

I opened my closed eyes and saw the boy with silvery hair and crimson orbs staring at me in an amused state. I looked down at what he was staring at. My skirt was torn to shreds, as well as my hot pink tank. My lacey black bra was was just barely showing between the cut up tank. My tail was long gone and my cat ears hung sideways.

**Soul POV**

She looked so _cute_! I couldn't help but smirk a bit as she looked at her wrecked state. A blush appeared on her pale cheeks and she grabbed her legs and hugged them close on the couch. I pulled her into my studio room, after seeing that she needed some help with the crazy fans. How could someone be cooler then _me?_ Oh well, I would worry about that later. I needed to focus on the bigger problem. The girl sitting in front of me, technically half-naked.

I blushed at my thoughts and she seemed to notice. She looked up at me and tilted her head to the side. I had the urge to just hug her but I refrained from it. Cool guys see this kind of stuff all the time right?

I heard a knock on my door, disrupting the awkward silence. I opened it and a distressed Kid appeared, looking over my shoulder. He didn't even say a word as he picked up the blonde girl off the couch and pulled her by her wrist out the door and probably to his room to get her changed.

Dammit! I was so stupid! I should have thought of that instead of gawking at her like I was a perv or something. I guess my chance was gone as I saw her limping out the room with him, one converse boot missing, showing a torn up hot pink knee sock.

**Me: OKAY! That's it for this chapter! Poor Soul...**

**Soul: Why am I a pervert?**

**Maka: *With tick mark* Baka Soul...Maka CHOP!**

**Soul: It wasn't my fault!**

**Maka: *looks at me* Maka...**

**Me: look, I can explain-**

**Maka: CHOP!**

**Me: *on ground covering head* Please review!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"I'll be out in a minute, and thanks for saving me from that pervert," I said, closing the door to my private dressing room. I sighed as I leaned against the door. It's official, I'm going to kill Liz when she gets back, if Stein doesn't first. I changed into the closest things to me. I stared at them for a second. Maybe I walked into the wrong dressing room? None of these clothes were mine, and what was in my hands right now was none other then a bunny suit. I turned it around and saw that a note was attached to it.

"What is this?" I murmured, opening it.

_Dear my lovely friend Maka,_

_I hope you will enjoy my gifts. I picked them out especially for you. This is payback from the prank you did to me on the last concert._

_By the way I threw all your old clothing away ;)._

_ Haha I hope you have fun! _

_~Liz_

I read the note over again. She did WHAT?This could NOT be happening.

I contemplated whether or not to storm out of the room and kill her right then and there but first what should I wear? I went over to the rack of clothing. I threw the bunny suit on the floor with a disgusted face. What was she thinking? I wasn't one of those girls, a least not anymore...

I sighed as I went through rack of clothing. A Clause mini, a black swim suit with cat ears and tail, a ripped dress, a purple nightgown that would probably go up above my thigh...was that a...Blair witch costume? I growled. Where did Liz get this stuff? Blair was my worst enemy in middle school and the first year of high school until I formed this band.

Before I was finished with half of the revolting clothing, there was a mountain of clothes on the floor, mocking me. I turned back to the rest and found something at least highway decent. A lime green and black mini skirt mini skirt with a...lime green tube top that pretty much looked like a bra...grr I was going to not only going to kill that girl but enjoy myself while I did it.

I put on the outfit and fixed my hair into a high ponytail. Just for effects if any of the fans caught me I added lime green cat ears and tail as well. I opened the door to find the boy who carried me here leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

**Death the Kid POV**

What was that moron thinking? I shook my head as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at the blonde girl looking like she was going to murder someone. Hopefully not me...

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, puzzled from her distant state. She looked down up at me slowly, her eyes getting into focus again.

"Sorry, what?" she said, still looking a bit distant. Her voice sounded even sweeter then when she had sung. It had a bit of a irritated edge to it though.

"Never-mind, you ready to go back to the group?" I said, pushing myself off the wall.

"Um, yeah sure," She said looking down at what she was wearing. Why is she so self conscious? She looked amazing in that outfit!

I started walking in the other direction to indicate that we should leave and she subconsciously followed me to where her group was waiting in worried expressions. I saw her look up from her "day-dreaming" and looked at the group of girls in front of us. Her emerald green eyes rested on the one who pushed her off the stage.

The others seemed to notice too and protectively side stepped in between the two girls, one that had a scared look on her face along with a hidden smirk and the other with a murderous look about her; which was kinda scary.

I finally decided that I would intervene between the two 'groups'.

"Hey, guys, why don't we just let this go," I said and they all looked at me. This was getting awkward...

**Maka POV**

"Okay...whatever," I said, letting my hands fall limp to my side. Everyone stared at me in amazement; well everyone except the Black haired boy standing in between us because Tsubaki and Patty already knew that when Liz or I pranked each-other we would get into a fight but be on speaking terms right after.

"Aww, the fun is over!" A voice behind me said, sounding amused. I turned around to see the white haired guy standing two inches from my face, a smirk appeared on his face as he put his arm around me and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I said, struggling to get away from his grasp. I looked over at the Black haired boy realizing that I had never learned his name. Just then I was jerked to the door by the albino guy. I looked up at him in horror, knowing what was coming next. Just as he opened the door reporters crowded us and cameras flashed everywhere. Is this boy stupid? I thought, as the interviewers were asking questions left and right. Oh great, I could see the covers on the magazines now; _The hottest new couple!_ I growled as I lead the guy back inside and slammed the door on their faces.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, slapping him across his face. Hard.

**Me: That's it for chapter 4! I'm sorry it's so short, and I know I haven't posted in a long time so I'm REALLY SORRY!**

**Maka: Yeah, I kinda feel abandoned...**

**Me: I"M SORRY MAKA!**

**Maka: Too late. Maka CHOP!**

**Me: I know, I deserved that...**

**Maka: Read and...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
